The trip
by Numba1drama
Summary: THe girls get to go to blackthorne for a semester. they will also go on a mission but before that they'll pick parterns for it will zach pick cammie or crush her own and grants hearts by picking bex? t for mild swearing. PLease reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Camie POV

Bex tackled me while screaming you mean we get to go to Blackthorne! UM yeah I do believe thats what I said, I replied. Macey and Liz ran in screaming Whats going on is every one okay should I get Cammie's mom they cried in unison! OMG you guys just shut up and let me explain, I said. Sheesh someones grumpy macey mumbled. Anyway I glared at her we get to go to Blackthorne for a semester and we get to go on one minor and I mean minor mission with them, I said. Holy crud are you bloody serious thats going to be so bloody cool. Bex screeched. No Bex I thought it would be a funny joke I said sarcasticlly. See grumpy macey said to liz. In reply liz shrugged. Anyway-. Aunt Abby burst in cutting me off, You guys get to go to blackthorne for a semester. Thats going to be so cool she said. The girls raised there eyebrows at me in a way that clearly said "we weren't supposed to know this until now?". I pretended to look ecstatic and then jumped up and down screaming yay thats going to be so cool. getting the message the girls followed my lead.

Sundenly my mom burst in with a serious look on her face and said get packing. With that she turned and walked away.

One Day Later...

Im so excited whispered Macey. While in my head all I thought was just fucking shut up; due to her i hadn't slept at all, and I had been trying to since I had got up at 4:00 am. But she was Macey and I couldn't tell her that, she'd flip. Bex looked out the widow and said look you guys were almost there. Thank the lord any longer and I wouldv'e jumped, because being on a plain for 2 hours 30 minutes and 16 seconds with these guys was not preporation to run out of the plane as soon as we landed I sat up and put my blanket away.

After landing...

After we landed we were escorted inside. The hall were we stopped was huge, in fact it put ours to shame. We all stared up at it in shock. Then leave it to bex, she cried out bloody hell are you sure were in the right place this is way to big for a _boys_ school! all eyes flashed twoards her. Staring the boys down she growled what are staring at she marched up to the first boy near her, and when he started looking her up and down she punched in the face with such force he fell right over, Stop that she said! Macey and I both started to laugh uncontroably while my mom and liz looked uncomfrtable my mom rushed forward grabbing bex and apoligizing to the boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cammie POV

After Bexs tiny tantrum we were intrduced to the head master, Dr. Steve and yes he lookes as creepy as he sounds, then we got breakfast. LAter on around 9:00 we were pulled aside and given the same partners we had had when Blackthorne had come to Gallhager. So of course I had zach. afterwards we were taken to our rooms which were suprisingly big. Liz and I were the only ones to lie down oth our beds for a nap. But of course the come Mr. Solomon crashing through the door screaming about how spies never sleep during the day, even he says (before I could ask) spies in training. So far this trip had not gone well and that was pissing me since we bascilly had the day ( I'm not really sure why we couldn't sleep considring that) we planted bugs out side our room in the hallway a camera , and then we searched around the school for passage ways ect. That night a certain group of boys came around wondering if we wanted to go out and go for a walk, Bex and Macey instently said yes me and Liz not so much. Come on Gallhager girl are you scared? zach asked. No freaking exchausted I don't know if you know this but I've been up for 46 hours 27 minutes and 12 seconds, i spat back. though I instently regreted those words when he gave me and honestly hurt look so I agreed and went with them on the hike. While we were walking Bex would not leave Grant alone with the questions she just kept pounding him and pouding him. So finally as relief for us all he stopped her, faced her, told her to shut up , oh and then made out with her. When they finally pulled apart bexs only reply was oh ok. Macey and I giggled, nick andzach shared a look.

Zach POV

I gave nick a look as Macey and Cammie giggled, he just shrugged. Then I thought that maybe I should follow his tracks only cammie here wasn't talkin non-stop. But then I decided to anyway. When macey-nick and Grant-Bex weren't looking I stopped cammie and face her then said the words i'd said before "I'm going to kiss you now" and then well I did. And suprisingly she kissed me back this time after 30 seconds or so though she tore away and ran back to the school. Leaving me standing there like a nutjob. I shrugged girls were way to confusuing and emotional some times. After a moment I ran to catch up to the others. When they asking me were she was I said she had just disapeared. Bex gave me a startled look and then screamed you let my best friend disapear I mean she may be smart but shes never been here who knows where she went, You bloody idiot. finally after that rant she stopped for a breath. She grapped maceys arm and pulled her come on we have to go find her. As soon as they were gone the guys started puondeding me with questions like "how could you do that" "now the girls are gone thanks to you" or retorts like "did you ever think that since I haven't seen my girlfriend in almost a year I might want to spend time with her!". SHUT UP!I yelled why don't we go find them

Cammie POV

I was telling liz what happened when Bex and Macey burst in screaming Liz have you seen Cammie. Oh said bex there you are. WHAt made you run away? asked macey. Oh i don't know the fact that he kissed me with no warning what so ever, and ontop of that last year he never even said he liked me so why would he kiss me? i cried. As i sobbed my friends gathered me in a group hug. I finally pulled out asking them why, why do they have to be so confusing. Sudenly the door opened and zach walked in saying "were confusing take a look in the mirror" Bex got up walked over and punched him. In the face. Get the bloody hell out, cause you being isn't really helping considering your the bloody problem!. Macey walked over pulling bex away but also screaming in his face "GET OUT OF OUR ROOM CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR NOT ANTED RIGHT NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers please review it. In other words tell me if you fucking like it. Sorry that was harsh but plz review**


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...

Cammie POV

"okay everyone in grade 9 please remain in the hall when the bell rings" Dr. Steve said. Everyone nodded their heads. liz whispered to me "do you think this is about the mission?" "I don't know probably unless of course they want to tell every one to watch out for Bex and her tantrums" i replied. Bex glared at me. "What I asked in a voice that said who me."

After the bell rang...

CAmmie POV

"Alright every one time to discuss the mission." my mom said. Ugh great I thought. "Alright the boys will boys get to choose there partners" said my mom, "Zach you can go first."

Zach POV

Well I didn't want to pick Cammie cause who knew what "mistake" I would make now. But liz was to technical, and macey well she was macey. So that Bex, my bestfriends girlfriend. Ugh well grant and I would just have to fight it out."zach" cammies mom called." oh yeah sorry Bex." every one in the room gasped. Cammie was struggling to hold in tears. Bex had a shocked look on her face. "what she said but I wanted Grant for a partner." And I I wanted Bex for a partner. "well you no what fine Grant and Bex you can be partners, said cammies mom" then she gave me a look like; how could you. "jonas she said pick." " liz of course." Nick?" Oh macey." So zach you get cammie." Oh glory I thought.

Track and training...

General

The boys and girls were running. Bex slowed down and ran next to zach. " how could you do that to my best friend she hissed." You no before I met grant I thought cammie was so lucky to have you as a friend." Now your the worst she ever bloody met, she screeched!"

Bex POV

I saw macey slowing down to run with us. "so you telling him how he ruined cammie?" macey asked. "Yeah trying at least, I glared at him". Good" said macey. "ok what excatly is it that i did to ruin cammie?" zach asked. Hah I thought denial, bloody denial. "Well you never told her you like her or loved her, never gave her a single clue but then thought you could just go and kiss her when you felt like it", macey started. "and I don't know if you've noticed but cammie likes to have a little clue a tiny hint, just a tiny one", I snapped. then I lost it. "you FRICKING RUINED MY FRIEND, YOU CONCETIED SON OF A-!", I started. But then macey shut me up. macey pulled me away. "goodbye zach hope cammie kicks your freaking ass during the mission, that is if she isn't busy stressing about what you did", macey called.

General

ZAch thought to him self. What was he going to do for the first time ever he was going to have to ask the _GUYS_ for helpwith a girl. When usally it was him giving advice. Oh his life was falling apart he thought and this time he couldn't punch and kick his way out.

Zach POV

so you guys I said after finishing my story, what should I do I asked." well um I don't know tell that your sorry and that you do like her, thats what I would do for Liz",said jonas. "ok", I said. "grant how 'bout you", I asked? "well I would probably do the same thing only if talking makes you uncomfratable then write a note, but no riddles", said grant. Ugh this was hard I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, Thanks to those reviews I did get, I decided to keep reading. But Im kind Of out ideas right know so plz review and tell me what you think it needs. More zammie, less zammie, more fights, less fights you no that kind of stuff. I NEED IDEAS! so plz review!. Promise to update after 2 more reviews.**

**peace and microwaves,**

**NUMBA1DRAMA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ok i refuse to write more until somebody reveiws. And a hard as that will be for me I mean it!  
So plz reveiw, plz plz, pretty plz. Oh for craps sake just fricking reveiw.

love and hugs (just kidding i would never hug strangers)

drama


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey thanks for the reviews Im glad you liked it and I've decided to keep writing, and and you have I'm-yours-4-neva  
**

**to thank since she basically wrote half the reviews. anywho back to the story**

The mission Day 1**  
**

Cammie POV our mission was to obtain a peice of paper from a CIA agent in diguise and brush pass it through the groups and finally to Mr. Solomon. The only problem is that I have to suckiest partner ever. Zach. Mr. Solomon passed out our covers (there diguises, sorry I hope cover was the right word). Mine was to be zachs sister. Named missy, _missy_ had a southern acent, which I could pull off of course I just didn't look forward to it. Zach though got to be my adopted brother from mexico and as "sweet" as he was he had quite the acent to. "so gallhager girl you ready", zach asked. "don't call me that, and yes I'm ready", i replied. "look Im sorry its just my ego's a little big and telling you I like you was an ebarssing thought", he said. "so I thought that if maybe I just kissed you one or two times you'ed get the message", said zach. "aw how sweet, only problem I didn't and you still couldn't tell me until now", i said. "I new you had a big ego and all but this goes far beyond that", i said looking away. "please cammie I'm sorry I acted like a bitch and I'm sorry", zach said. "oMG fine I forgive you, okay just leave me alone though" I said. Why was he doing this I wondered who put him up to it. "hey", he said. I turned. Then once again he well kissed me...

**sorry but i have to leave it at that today because my grandparents decided to go out to dinner tonight, but I promise to update tommorow. **

**Love and new microwaves, oh and candy, I LOVE CANDY!**

**love drama  
**

**p.s dramas not my real name its just my dads nickname for me, he thinks i make "everything a big deal" yeah whatev anyway kailey's my real name  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie POV

Alright enough mushy stuff we needed to get started on this mission. "zach how we doin anyone who looks susppitious", i asked over comms. "nope nothin How 'bout you chamelon", he asked? "nope Ive got nothing as well. "wait hold do you see that woman over there she looks way to fit to be a mom with six kids, like way to fit if you catch my drift", i said. "oh yeah I see her", said zach. Should we try her I asked zach, though no longer on comms since he was right next to me. "yeah come on lets go", he replied.

General

Hello thats quite a few kids you've got there, must be a handful, said Cammie. "oh yes they are but its nice having so many to keep me company", replied the woman. "yes I'm sure it is", said zach. "do you no any goode musems around here that might Have_ Gallhager_ works", asked Cammie? " as a matter of fact I do, in fact I have a list she said. "oh great do you mind if we maybe borrowed it we've been looking for quite some time", said zach. "oh no thats fine in fact keep it, I'll never get to them with these guys", she replied gesturing towards the children. "oh thank you so much said cammie. "have a great day said zach" cammie opend it up finding just what she'd hoped for a letter for Mr. Solomon saying.

_We did it we got the letter in fact this is it_

__Great said zach now we just have to get it to him. "yup", replied cammie


	9. Chapter 9

**Dear readers**

**That was part two of Chapter five hope you like and a special thanks to I'm-yours-4-neva and KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon who have given me lots of engouragment to keep up with the story, since I've updated like three times today I'm sorry to say but I'm done. For today, JUST FOR TODAY NOT FOREVER I PROMISE TO UPDATE TOMMOROW!  
**

**LOVE AND PRETEND HUGS  
**

**DRAMA  
**

**P.S sorry I forgot to take it of all caps  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey this is chapter six  
drama**

General

Zach had just brush passed it to bex. "great job", whispered cammie over comms.

"thanks chamelon", said zach. Sunndenly cammie was pulled into an ally. "So the little chamelon thinks she can go on a mission with no riff,raff, well to bad", said a womans voice.

Cammie POV

it was the woman who gave us the note. "what I said", what was she talking about, and she was supposed to be the good guy.  
Then I regonised. She was zachs mom. One of the bad guys. The ones that wanted to kill me. " let me go", I screamed.  
"oh no we can't have you screaming", said zachs mother as she covered my mouth. "meh meh goh", I said or tried to anyway. "and we can't let go till we no how much your mother knows about us", said his mom laughing as I struggled. "no I won't tell you anything. "really I could have sworn you would when we brought alive your worst nightmare; being alone", said his mother. "well you thought wrong", I replied. "well ok", she said, then she snapped her fingers. I kicked and punched and flipped and screamed for help into my comms, but no one showed. Finally after about 15 minutes of straight fighting they stopped and she asked me again to tell her again. The last thing I saw was a fist coming towards me.

Zach POV

Where was cammie. I saw something, or someone lying in an ally. No no this can't be. But saddly it was. Cammie I screamed. I ran for all I was worth trying to get to her. Bex though beat me to her.

General

Cammie ohmigod cammie Bex screamed. Suddenly macey and liz appeared. Seeing zach, bex screamed. "HOW COULD YOU BLOODY DO THIS, FIRST YOU BREAK HER HEART AND THE YOU GO AND HURT HER, YOU BLOODY BITCH", screamed bex. " I swear it wasn't me I swear", zach said. " flying towards him she punched him. "liar" screamed macey "liar". "no no it wasn't *cough cough* him it was His *cough choke cough* mom", said cammie coming to. Oh so its a family thing said macey, how touching. "no no she wanted to know how much we new about the circle", said cammie. " THAT BITCH", said liz. every one stared at her. "what I can swear to ya no", she snapped. "anyway we should get her to abby and Mr. solomon", said liz. "yeah she's right we should.

**dear readers plz review and tell me if I should go on or just leave it at a cliff**  
**. Hope you like and once again I have I'm-yours-4-neva for my ideas, and engouragement!. hint hint. anyway plz review or PM me if you have any ideas  
**

**rainbows and unicorns  
**

**DRAMA  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dear readers I wrote a new story, called gorgeous girl, its about when cammie has to become a model to get the COC member list, if you do read it (which I hope you do) plz review and tell if you want more.**

**Knock knock  
****_Who's there_****  
Bye  
****_Bye who_****  
bye see ya later**

**DRAMA**


	12. Chapter 12

General

Oh my god what happened to her, cried aunt Aby. "the circle", whispered Solomon. "no no" ,she was supposed to be safe here", cried aunt Aby. "well", said Cammie come to". "we got the letter", she said as she offered it up. "well done squirt" said aunt Aby, but her face didn't look as proud as she implied. "Alrighty every body missions over time to go back to blackthorne", said Solomon into his comms unit.

Cammie POV

My head hurt like hell, but somehow through the pain of that and what Zach had done to me I felt sorry for him. He really was just a clueless boy but my friends were treating him like a sickness... **the next day...** "Hey Gallhager girl", said Zach as he walked into the infirmery. "where is everybody", I asked. "Well your mom made the girls leave since they'ed been her for like 24/7, and then she decided to be nice and let me come in alone, instead of pulverizing me for leaving her daughter alone", he said. "oh well anyway, look I'm sorry for ingnoring you butI mean I just didn't get it, and I guess I was to busy feeling sorry for my self to see that I'd really hurt you", I said. "hey its okay I should have said something", he replied. "and I'm sorry about Macey, Bex and liz", I said. "hey no worries, well you get some rest I got classes to go to", he said as he turned to leave. "wait Zach come here" I said.

I grapped his collor and pulled him towards me and kissed him. As I pulled away I looked him in the eye and said I ment what I said, now go wouldn't want you to miss anything. "kay what ever you say", he said an then he was gone.

**the next day in the girls room at blackthorne**

Cammie POV

What are fucking serious asked macey you want to forgive him. "You can not be bloody serious" said bex. " Yes I do and you quys need to forgive him to and apologize for treating him like you did", I said. "yeah uh-hu you couldn't make me", said macey. "well I will", said liz. "thanks liz", I replied. "alright fine, but this is his last bloody chance." said bex. "thanks", I said. "ugh fine", said macey.

**the next day**

"...and were really sorry for being so mean", finished bex. "well thanks you guys I'm glad you could forgive, although bex um you well I'm not so sure", said zach. "yeah well same to you", said bex as she playfully punched him in the arm. "hey bex", I said in a warning voice. The bell rang and every one cleared out of the hall. "come on gallhager girl we gots places to be and things t see", said zach. I followed him out and caught up. Then before we walked anyfurther he kissed me. "can I do that now", he said as he pulled away. "yeah why not", I said as I gave him a peck on the cheek. "now come on we got to go before the bell rings", I said running ahead.

**well what do you think. And I'm sorry It took so long but I as kind of out of ideas. anyway plz review and tell me if you like. I hope you do. And feel free to give me ideas.**

**Gummie worms and tv**

**DRAMA!**


End file.
